


Australian Adventures

by shippercentral



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Tour, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippercentral/pseuds/shippercentral
Summary: An Instagram story of Dan and Phil’s island adventures in Australia seem normal, but what really went on behind the scenes? Why did Dan really cover up Phil’s face in that one story? This semi- normal get away seems to be leaving a lot of questions.





	Australian Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I hope it doesn’t suck too much. Please leave feedback it’s greatly appreciated! Much love <3

The Australian leg of the Interactive Introverts tour has begun. And just days into their trip Dan and Phil have a day off that let’s them venture on an island expedition with Martyn and Cornelia. 

 

They take the ferry out on the water and take scenic pictures along the way and soon reach their destination. Cornelia snaps a bunch of cute pics while the boys and her take the lovely ferry ride over to a little island. Dan even snaps a cute candid of Phil on the boat and titles it “big boat energy.” Once arriving on the island they venture out and explore. Catching the sights of kangaroos and wallabies and even bandicoots. Later on catching more sights of dolphins which is absolutely breath taking. 

 

Dan goes onto comment in his story, “We’ve got nature going on right now people, we’ve got dolphins over there, we’ve got kangaroo over here, we’ve got a wallaby over there, we’ve got a ding bat over here.” Laughs can be heard in the background as Dan comments on all of their surroundings and as Dan comments Phil can’t help but get closer to Dan and joke around with him leaning in closer and just as he thinks Dan is going to end the story Phil leans in to kiss his cheek when the camera pans on him leaving him flustered and shell shocked. Dan clearly catching onto Phil’s actions he panned the camera on him for a reason and thus covered his puckered face with a creepy emoji which will hopefully have the viewers suspect nothing.

 

The exploring went on for countless more hours and Phil snapped a lot of pictures and posted a few to share with the world. They later got back on the ferry as the sun was setting, a very romantic and serene setting to end a perfect day of sight seeing. The day turned to night and Dan and Phil sunk into their hotel room and connected on Rize with their lovely viewers for an hour later hitting the hay one snuggled into the other getting prepared for a jam packed day of touring ahead of them.


End file.
